El regreso de la oscuridad
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Un antiguo enemigo ha regresado y se ha llevado el alma de la Reina Clarión. Para recuperarla, Milori tendrá que hacer lo que le dicen. Pero no lo hará solo, ya que Periwinkle, dispuesta a salvar a su hermana secuestrada, lo acompañara y con ella ira Ziro, un hada diferente a las otras y con un pasado oscuro.
1. Prologo

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Bien, comencemos con esta historia. Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**_

_**-Pueden aparecer personajes de "Mi bella Reina" y desde ya les aclaro que esa historia y esta no se relacionan en nada. Creo que eso es obvio pero lo dejo en claro por las dudas. **_

_**-Subí un tráiler de esta historia a Youtube. Nada profesional, recién estoy aprendiendo a manejar algunos trucos. Para verlo, entren a mi perfil o bien pongan en el buscador "El regreso de la oscuridad (Tinkerbell fic)."**_

_**-Disfruten :)**_

_**El regreso de la oscuridad**_

**Prologo**

Ese día de verano Tinkerbell y sus amigas volaban por tierra firme. De repente la artesana se detiene al escuchar una hermosa melodía que provenía de los jardines Kensington. Curiosa por saber que era, Tinkerbell se separa de sus amigas y se dispone a buscar a la persona que hacia ese bello sonido. Llego hasta un árbol, donde vio a un niño de casi probablemente unos siete años, de cabello color rojo y de ojos color ámbar tocando la flauta.

"_Para ser un niño tiene talento"_ pensó el hada.

Tinkerbell se acercó al muchacho, sin pensar en el peligro, debido a lo hipnotizada que estaba del sonido de la flauta. Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música. No se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en frente del niño.

-Parece que te gusta como toco- dijo el joven al separar sus labios del instrumento.

Solo ahí Tink se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ella y el humano. Pensó en salir volando pero no lo hizo, la sonrisa del niño le transmitió una especie de confianza. El pelirrojo siguió tocando para que el hada siguiera escuchando, cosa que dio resultado ya que Tink nuevamente tambaleo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Para ser una cosa rara, sabes de buena música- volvió a hablar el chico.

Las palabras molestaron a Tink y eso la puso roja del enojo.

-¡OYE, SOY UNA HADA NO UNA COSA RARA!

Acto seguido, Tinkerbell se cruzó de brazos, se dio vuelta y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. No tenía idea de porque se molestaba en responderle, de todas formas él no podía entenderla. El niño solo pudo reír ante esa reacción.

-Tranquila, solo estoy jugando- se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyo su cuerpo contra el árbol-. Un placer conocerte, me llamo Peter.

Tink volvió a mirarlo. Algo en este muchacho no era común y corriente, más bien parecía que había algo…especial.

-¡Tinkerbell!

La artesana se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga Silvermist a lo lejos, moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro. Era mejor irse antes de llamar la atención de más personas humanas. Lentamente se fue alejando.

-Adiós Tinkerbell.

El hada volvió a mirar en dirección a Peter pero cuando lo hizo él ya no estaba. ¿Acaso ese niño había escuchado su nombre de la boca de Silvermist? Tink sacudió la cabeza, debió haber sido solo una coincidencia. Sin perder más tiempo regreso hacia donde estaban los demás.

_**Bueno, este es solo un pequeño prologo pero prometo no tardarme mucho en subir el primer capítulo. **_

_**Oh por cierto, el Peter de esta historia es un poco más pequeño que el Peter de la película. **_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. El mensaje del enemigo

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste :3.**_

_**El mensaje del enemigo.**_

Milori estaba pasando un tiempo con Clarión. Se encontraban en la parte cálida de Pixie Hollow observando la belleza del rio. Vieron como las hadas del agua hacían su trabajo y como las aves revoloteaban por todos lados. Clarión se acercó más a Milori hasta tocar sus labios. Nada podía arruinar ese magnífico momento. Todo era perfecto.

De pronto una nube negra apareció en el cielo. Todos entraron en pánico, incluso los dos amantes. La nube tomo la forma de una mano y atrapo a Clarión antes de que pudiera escapar. Milori salto para salvar a su Reina pero no lo consiguió, ya que la extraña nueve fue mucho más rápida y despareció con ella.

-¡Nooo!- grito Milori.

Se escuchó una risa malvada

-Ha llegado la hora- dijo una voz siniestra.

Milori se despertó agitado. Miro hacia la venta, no había nubes ni nada extraño, parecía todo normal. Ese sueño había sido extraño además de tenebroso y esa voz que había escuchado le resulto muy familiar, solo que no podía recordar de quien era. Tenía que hablar con Clarión enseguida. Limpio sus ojos con el regazo de su mano y se levantó de su cama. Se apresuró a escribirle una carta a Clarión diciéndole que se reunieran dentro de aproximadamente una hora. Le dio la carta a Frost, su lechuza, para que viajara hasta el árbol del polvillo y se la entregara a la Reina.

Después de una hora, Clarión llego al castillo de Milori. Este, la recibió con un abrazo y un beso. Salieron a caminar por el bosque del invierno como solían hacerlo a menudo. Milori aprovecho, entonces, a contarle a Clarión el extraño sueño que había tenido. La Reina se quedó atónita al escuchar eso, ella había tenido el mismo sueño pero al revés, el que había sido secuestrado era Milori no ella.

-¿Tú crees que significa algo?- pregunto el Sr del invierno.

-No estoy segura- contesto Clarión-, es la primera vez que algo así me sucede.

- A mí también, pero…esa voz, sé que la escuche en alguna…- de pronto se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza - ooohh no.

Milori vio a los ojos de Clarión con preocupación. Con esto la Reina se dio cuenta de quién era esa tenebrosa voz.

-No…no puede ser- dijo Clarión-, sus poderes…

-De seguro los recupero- dijo Milori un poco nervioso- . Sabíamos que esto sucedería en cualquier momento. Lo peor es que de seguro querrá el libro de Azrack.

-Siento que ha sido poco tiempo. Justo cuando todo empezaba a estar bien, las hadas de Nunca Jamás están en peligro.

-¡No!-exclamo tomando la mano de Clarión y la puso en su corazón- Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejare que las hadas corran peligro y mucho menos dejare que algo malo te pase.

- Lo sé- suspiro- pero debemos estar preparados para lo que venga. Hay informarles a los Ministros. Luego, tendremos que decírselo a todos los habitantes para que estén preparados.

- Estoy de acurdo con eso. Diles a los Ministros que vengan a mi castillo, mientras yo les diré a algunas hadas de invierno que vigile el bosque y me informen si ven algo inusual y también le avisare a Dewey.

-Yo también les diré a algunas hadas que vigilen la parte cálida. Nos veremos en una hora.

- De acuerdo.

Clarión y Milori se despidieron con un beso y fueron a hacer sus cosas.

Más allá de Pixie Hollow. Unas nubes oscuras se formaban alrededor de unas montañas negras. Ahí, un oscuro ser observaba a todas las hadas con desprecio, rencor y odio.

- Les ha llegado su hora, es momento de que la oscuridad domine este mundo. Todo cuanto poseen, todo cuanto aman…serán míos- una perversa risa se escuchó a continuación.

Su mensaje había sido enviado, era hora de demostrarle a todos sus oscuros poderes y lograr su propósito.

_**Me quedo más corto de lo que imagine, tratare de que el próximo sea más largo. **_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Bueno, espero darte una buena impresión XD. La historia recién comienza jeje.**_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** Al parecer adoras a todos los personajes jeje. Si, Peter y Tink ya se conocen y eso será algo fundamental para esta historia. Saludos.**_

_**Periwinkle12:**__** Wouw gracias jeje, que andes bien.**_

_**Nanu:**__** También espero darte una buena impresión. En cuanto a Zarina, bueno ella también será importante jeje.**_

_**paolaesh:**__** Gracias, saludos :).**_


	3. Ziro

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Bueno, como el anterior capitulo fue algo corto me vi obligada a subir lo antes posible, además no sé si me tardare en renovar. Disfruten._**

**_Ziro_**

Periwinkle y Tinkerbell estaban pasando otro tranquilo día en el bosque de invierno junto a sus amigos. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se conocieron y desde que las hadas cálidas y de invierno ya no estaban separadas. Las dos hermanas se sentían más unidas que nunca y todos los días se veían sin falta.

Tink y Peri estaba cerca de la pista de patinaje hablando un poco, Spike y Gliss estaban con ellas.

-Periwinkle-dijo Tink-, hoy tendré que irme algo temprano y mañana no podre venir.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Buenooo…-Tink no sabía exactamente como continuar- es que tengo que trabajar en una máquina para hacer pintura y…Terence se ofreció a ayudarme.

A Peri se le formo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y las otras dos hadas de invierno la vieron de forma curiosa.

-Oye aún no me has respondido con claridad- hablo Periwinkle- ¿Él es tu novio o no?

-Aaa…buena es que…creo que ya tengo que irme.

Situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas. Tink tomo un pequeño pedazo de rama y se lo arrojo a Vidia que estaba patinando. El hada de vuelo veloz se dio vuelta furiosa y no tardó en darse cuenta de que Tinkerbell le había hecho eso.

-Date por muerta- gruño Vidia.

Tinkerbell se despidió de su hermana y salió volando antes de que Vidia la atrapara. Periwinkle no se esforzó en perseguirla, sabía que Tink no le respondería claramente aunque la ayudara.

-Sabes- comento Spike- , tu hermana es extraña.

-Spike, no deberías opinar-declaro Gliss-, tú te comportas igual con el nuevo Sparrowman.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Stone?-quiso saber Periwinkle algo sorprendida- ¿Te gusta Stone?

Stone es un hada de copos de nieve. Se enamoró de Spike desde la primera vez que la vio y ella también gustaba de él pero no quería admitirlo.

-¡Claro que no!- rugió el hada de pelo oscuro y corto.

- Es verdad-siguió Gliss-, solo te haces la difícil.

Siguieron la discusión hasta que se hizo algo tarde. Gliss y Spike dijeron de hacer algo pero Periwinkle les dijo que las vería al otro día porque Dewey le había pedido encontrarse con él en el salón del invierno. Debes en cuando el guardián le pedía ayuda y Peri aceptaba con gusto.

Cuando llegó al salón del invierno Dewey estaba acomodando unos libros en los estantes.

-Hola Dewey- saludo Peri con alegría.

-Oooo…hola Peri ¿Cómo estás?- contestó Dewey acercándose más al hada de escarcha.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Pues necito que me ayudes con unas cosas pero no lo haremos solos. Ziro -llamo-, sal de ahí, te necesito.

Ziro salió detrás de una puerta. Peri se sonrojo un poco al verlo. Él Sparrowman era de su estatura, tenía los ojos rojos, su cabello era de color oscuro, algo largo, con flequillo al costado y uno de los mechones era rojo. Usaba una remera verde oscura con una chaqueta azul, tenía pantalones negros y botas como las de Lord Milori.

-Peri-dijo Dewey-, te presento a Ziro, es un amigo mío y esta de visitas. Ziro, ella es Periwinkle, es un hada de la escarcha y también me ayuda cuando se lo pido.

-Hola Peri- saludo el joven sparrowman extendiendo su mano- me da gusto conocerte.

-Ho…hola Ziro-estrecho la mano de chico. Sintió algo raro al tocarla, era como una conexión- a mí también me da gusto conocerte.

Los dos separaron sus manos. Aunque el chico era todo un desconocido a Peri le empezó a caer simpático.

-Bueno-dijo Dewey-, quiero que me ayuden a organizar unos libros y luego…

-¡Guardalibros!- llamo la voz del Sr. del Invierno, y no parecía nada feliz.

-Aii no- se alarmo Ziro y se subió la capucha de su chaqueta para ocultar su rostro.

-Descuida chico-lo tranquilizo Dewey-, ocúltense los dos en el otro cuarto yo me encargo de Milori.

Ziro se apresuró a tomar la mano de Periwinkle y se ocultaron en el otro cuarto.

Dewey fue hasta la entrada donde se encontraba el Sr. del Invierno esperándolo.

-La Reina Clarión, los Ministros y yo nos reuniremos enseguida y tú tienes que venir. Se trata de algo importante- comenzó a decir Milori

-Sabes- comento Dewey acomodándose los anteojos-, normalmente las personas saludan antes de decir algo.

-No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.

Milori miro a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba tranquila, más tranquila de lo que se hubiera esperado.

-¿Dónde está Ruby?- pregunto Sr. del invierno con seriedad.

Ruby era la antigua Ministra de invierno y novia de Dewey. Era imposible que un lugar pudiera estar tan tranquilo con ella presente.

-Creo que se fue al lado cálido con esas dos hadas de los animales-respondió Dewey-. Te aconsejo que ni siquiera te molestes en llamarla para la reunión, ella ya no está para esas cosas.

Dewey estaba en lo correcto, ya la habían llamado a Ruby para una reunión y había terminado mal. Ruby se había peleado con Hyacinth, el Ministro de la primavera, por un desacuerdo. El Ministro termino haciendo un comentario ofensivo y a causa de eso Ruby le arrojo una de sus botas en la cara.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Milori?-continuo el guardián.

-Se trata de algo peligroso, **él** ha regresado.

-¿Él?- Dewey ya se estaba preocupando.

-Sí, él, tú lo conoces Dewey, no me hagas mencionar su nombre. Hay que irnos de inmediato

-Bueno ya, tranquilo, déjame buscar algo y te acompaño.

Justo ahora que la necesitaba, Ruby se había ido. Esa hada sí que era imposible, y a pesar de todo la amaba.

Dewey se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Ziro y Periwinkle ocultos.

- Ziro, quiero que te quedes aquí, iré con Lord Milori y averiguare que está sucediendo. Por ningún motivo salgas del salón del invierno.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Directamente, el pobre Ziro no podía ir a otro lugar por el momento.

Periwinkle no entendía nada ¿Qué ocurría con Ziro? ¿Por qué iban a juntarse los Ministros, la Reina y el Sr, del invierno? Algo no andaba bien y eso le preocupaba.

Dewey regreso con Lord Milori y ambos salieron del salón del invierno. Como ya no había nadie Peri y Ziro decidieron salir de su escondite.

-¿Todo está en orden?- pregunto Periwinkle.

-Claro- sonrió Ziro- no tengas miedo. Lo que pasa es que al abuelo del inverno no le caigo para nada bien y si me ve puede haber problemas.

-Jajajja ¿Abuela del invierno? ¿Cómo no va enojarse si lo tratas así?

-Uiii cuidado- dijo Ziro en tono chistoso- "Soy Lord Malori y si no obedeces mis órdenes estarás en problemas, hare que mi lechuza te muerda"- trato de imitar la voz de Milori pero no le salió.

Peri lago una carcajada sin poder resistirse. Ziro no parecía ser malo, así que confió en él.

- Jajaajaj es Milori- corrigió Periwinkle- no Malori jajja pero está bien

-Como sea que se llame-comento el sparrowman mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos-, es lo mismo… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo que Dewey nos pidió? Mientras tanto podemos hablar.

-Seguro.

La Reina Clarión estaba preparando todo para irse. Si en verdad _**él**_ había regresado las cosas no serían nada fáciles, ya habían intentado razonar con él una vez y habían salido heridos. Lo más probable también era que sus poderes habían aumentado. Pero además, había otra cosa, él regresaría, atacaría a las hadas y se la llevaría ella. Después de todos para él solo había dos responsables y uno de ellos era Clarión.

-Aiii amiga- dijo Clarión para sí misma- ahora más que nunca necesito de tu ayuda.

_**Flash Back**_

Clarión se miraba al espejo sin dejar de llorar mientras se sonaba la nariz. Su amiga, una bonita hada de cabello oscuro y un mechón dorado es su flequillo, le pasaba un pañuelo detrás de otro y ya se estaba cansando un poco de su comportamiento absurdo.

-Recuerda mis palabras, seré una Reina arruinada y desechada- dijo Clarión mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-Desde el principio te dije que ese tipo no era para ti y no me escuchaste- respondió su amiga.

-Jamás en la vida volveré a confiar en un hombre, estaré sola el resto de mi vida. ´

-Tú no estarás sola, tendrás miles de súbditos apoyándote y yo estaré contigo, siempre estaré contigo.

-Meisy, te agradezco el apoyo, pero nada de eso logra animarme.

-¡HAY MILES DE HOMBRES, MUJER! Cambia esa cara.

Clarión dejo de llorar y se sentó, tomando una postura firme.

-Tienes razón amiga mía, hay muchos hombres.

-Eso mismo quería escuchar.

-Tratare de probar Redleaf-comento con tono pensativo la princesa mientras se golpeaba su barbilla con sus delicados dedos.

-Exacto con… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Redleaf, el futuro Ministro de otoño?

-Él parece tener serias propuestas.

-¿Qué esa tontería de las serias propuestas? Clarión, escucha lo que dices.

- No parece tener nada de malo. Por otro lado esta Hyacinth pero me resulta raro.

Meisy tomo del vestido de Clarión y la acerco a su rostro.

-Clarión, te conozco desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurarte que ninguno de ellos es bueno para ti.

Clarión se separó de Meisy y se sacudió un poco el vestido.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón, pero no conozco a nadie más- aclaro Clarión.

Meisy se puso a pensar un poco. A decir verdad, ella conocía a alguien pero podía no resultar, había algunas diferencias. Tenía que intentarlo, quizás todo podía llegar a salir bien y Clarión podía llegar a ser el hada más feliz del mundo. Además, estaba segura de que a su amigo le agradaría conocerla.

-Tengo una idea- exclamo el hada del mecho dorado al fin- pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana al atardecer.

-¿Por qué hasta mañana al atardecer?

-Porque estaré ocupada antes y tú también.

Meisy se miró al espejo y se ató una trenza.

-¿Aún sigues yendo a tierra firme? Meisy, me preocupa un poco que lo sigas haciendo.

-Él es un buen muchacho, no pasara nada.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y sin embargo algo malo había pasado. El muchacho había dicho que no creía en las hadas y Meisy murió.

Sin perder más tiempo termino de hacer lo que le faltaba y fue hasta el bosque del invierno.

Lejos de Pixie Hollow, en la Isla Skull rock, Zarina, un hada con el talento de la alquimia, estaba revisando el segundo árbol del polvillo. Debes en cuando ella iba revisarlo para que todo estuviera en orden y después venían otras hadas guardianas del polvillo para buscar varias raciones.

Ese segundo árbol había sido todo un beneficio para las hadas de nunca jamás. A pesar de todo el trabajo que había puesto y de todo lo que había logrado, Zarina aun quería más, quería seguir experimentando hasta descubrir algo…nuevo.

Mientras anotaba unas cosas en una pequeña libreta a Zarina se le empieza a erizar la piel. El lápiz que estaba en su mano se cae, siente frio, el ambiente se tornaba oscuro y una gota de sudor cayó de su frente. Entonces la vio, una nube negra apareció en el cielo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en huir, y estaba por hacerlo, pero cuando vio que esa nube estaba destruyendo el árbol que tanto le costó plantar no dudo en quedarse. Zarina, armada de valor, se acercó a la nube y la enfrento.

-Oye, aléjate de mí árbol- ordeno.

La nube se acercó a ella y antes que Zarina pudiera reaccionar, su mundo se oscureció por completo.

_**Con respecto a Tink y Terence, bueno yo realmente no se la respuesta esa pregunta XP, aunque a veces me gusta ponerme romántica con ellos.**_

_**Veamos:**_

_**Meisy: Amiga de Clarión, iba a tierra firme a encontrarse con un humano y muere cuando le dice que no cree en las hadas. Para más información, leer capítulo 21 de "la amiga de Fawn".**_

_**Creo que no tengo que aclarar otra cosa ¿o sí? Por las dudas:**_

_**Ruby: Ex Ministra de Invierno, novia de Dewey y posee un poder especial. Para más información leer "los cuadernos de Zafiro".**_

_**paolaesh:**__** Gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)**_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Bien, vamos por parte dijo Jack. Si, la nube y el libro son los que mencione antes en mi anterior fic. No sé qué clase de duda se te formo en la cabeza pero espero aclararte las cosas. Saludos.**_

_**Periwinkle12:**__** Agradezco tu comentario y más adelante explicare lo del libro.**_

_**Saludos :) **_


	4. La reunión

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de**_

_**Regrese, los dejo con la historia :D**_

_**La reunión**_

La Reina Clarión, Los cuatro Ministros y Dewey se reunieron en el palacio de Lord Milori. Todos se sentaron en una gran mesa rectangular. En la punta se sentaba la Reina Clarión, a un lado de ella se sentaba Lord Milori y del otro lado estaba Dewey.

-Ministros y Dewey-comenzó a decir Clarión- Lord Milori y yo tenemos una mala noticia que darles, la oscuridad ha regresado.

-¡¿Qué?!-el Ministro de la primavera se desesperó- Oooh no, estamos perdidos- se escondió de bajo de la mesa.

El resto de los Ministros también comenzaron a desesperarse. Ya habían debatido esto antes, sabían que él vendría, pero no esperaron a que fuera tan pronto, aun no estaban listos para enfrentarlo.

-Por favor-dijo Milori- mantengan la calma.

-Mantener la calma no es suficiente, las hadas corren peligro- se enojó el Ministro de otoño.

Todos empezaron a discutir entre todos. La Reina Clarión se quedó callada, pelearse no servía de nada. Dewey apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?-interrumpió el guardián la pelea- solo un es un chico.

Los Ministros, Clarión y Milori se quedaron mirándolo. Evidentemente el Sparrowman más viejo no entendía a lo que se estaban refiriendo.

- Era un simple chico cuando lo conocimos Dewey…un chico que causó grandes problemas-dijo la Ministra de Invierno.

-Pero fue un accidente.

-Dewey, no fue un accidente- intervino Milori- Intento matarnos a todos, es más…aguarda un segundo ¿Tú te refieres a Ziro?

En ese momento Dewey deseo que lo tragara la tierra. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban hablando de dos personas totalmente diferentes.

-¿Cuándo regreso Dewey? ¿Y por qué?- interrogo el Sr del invierno.

La Reina Clarión se interpuso en medio de los dos.

-¿Podrían decirme de que están hablando?-pidió Clarión- ¿Quién es Ziro?

-Un chico busca problemas que curiosamente no es tan diferente a la persona que nos enfrentamos-respondió Milori.

Cuando dijo eso Dewey se dio cuenta de quién era el hada de la que estaban hablando los Ministros y la Reina. El más viejo molesto, no podía permitir que Lord Milori hablara así de Ziro. El muchacho había pasado por momentos difíciles y la idea de que hablaran así de él no le gustaba para nada.

Snowflake quiso intervenir pero no sabía que decir. Después del desastre que Ziro causo, Milori había dejado muy bien en claro que nadie volvería a tocar el asunto y el muchacho tenía que pagar su sentencia. Ella sabía que había sido un accidente pero si el chico no era capaz de controlarse era mejor tenerlo lejos. Sin embargo, todos conocían la bondad de Dewey, él no consideraba correcto las decisiones que el Sr. del Invierno tomo en ese momento y siempre estaba dispuesto a buscar otro tipo de solución.

-No lo trates así Milori - se enojó Dewey-, Ziro es muy diferente a la persona que te estas refiriendo.

- Ziro es tan peligroso como él, todas las hadas de su tipo lo son.

-No es verdad- interrumpía Clarión, cruzándose de brazos, con un tono bastante serio y algo enojado-, Meisy no era así y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Todos ahí conocían la trágica historia, todos sabían que su muerte era la razón por la que esto estaba ocurriendo y todos sabían que Clarión se sentía culpable por eso.

Esta discusión no iba a llevarlos a nada. Los Ministros estaban nerviosos mientras que Lord Milori y Dewey estaban enojados el uno con el otro. La Reina Clarión dio por terminada la reunión. Si seguían solo iban a seguir discutiendo de dos temas diferentes y no lograrían nada. Milori detuvo a Dewey antes de que se marchara.

-Quiero al chico fuera de aquí- ordeno con seriedad Milori.

-No sé de qué me hablas porque no tengo idea de donde está Ziro- Dewey sabía que no estaba bien mentirle pero no podía decirle que Ziro estaba en su casa.

-Es solo una advertencia por si lo llegas a ver.

Dewey se fue del palacio enojado y sin responder. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Milori y Clarión, quien todavía estaba algo molesta por el comentario que había hecho Sr. del Invierno. La Reina miraba hacia la ventana para contemplar la luna, sintió como su amado Sparrowman se acercaba a ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro -, no fue mi intención decir ese comentario.

-Descuida, ya lo sé- Clarión lo miro a los ojos-. Es solo que me gustaría volver a verla.

- A mí también…es gracias a ella que nos conocimos.

-Sí, ella y Hada Mary eran mis mejores amigas. Si estuviera aquí de seguro las cosas serían más fáciles y diferentes.

-Todo esto no sirve de nada- Milori coloco su mano en el hombro de Clarión- no podemos pensar en qué pasaría si ella estuviera aquí. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es relajarnos un poco.

-Tienes razón, pero antes dime ¿Qué sucedió con Ziro?

En el Salón del Invierno, Peri y Ziro seguían organizando los libros mientras se divertían. Ziro hacia bromas que le causaban mucha risa a Periwinkle. En el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Peri ya le había contado de su hermana, de sus amigas y de muchas cosas que había hecho.

-Necesito ese libro que tienes en la mano- le pidió Ziro a Peri.

-No te lo daré- Peri escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.

-Dame el libro Peri- Ziro se acercó más a ella.

-No voy hacerlo- retrocedió.

- Que me des el libro- Ziro intento imitar la voz de Lord Milori otra vez- Te lo ordeno, soy el abuelo del invierno.

Ziro agarro a Peri de la cintura mientas intentaba volver a retroceder. El hada intentaba zafarse entre risas pero no podía hacerlo.

-Coff Coff… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Las dos jóvenes hadas se separaron algo avergonzados al ver a Dewey observándolos de manera sospechosa.

-Peri, vete a casa a descansar un poco- exclamo el guardián con un tono serio- Necesito hablar a solas con Ziro. Gracias por venir.

Por el tono de voz que tenía Dewey, no parecía ser nada bueno lo que había pasado con los Ministros y la Reina. Peri asintió con la cabeza, era mejor no interferir pero esperaba que no sucediera nada malo. No suponía que un Sparrowman con mechón rojo la miraba alejarse.

-Ve a despedirte de ellas si quieres pero no te tardes demasiado-le hablo Dewey mientras pasaba a su lado.

Ziro sonrió ante esas palabras. Salió del salón y detuvo a Periwinkle antes de que se alejara.

-Me divertí mucho contigo hoy-comento el chico.

-Yo también- sonrió Peri.

-Por favor, no le digas…no le digas a nadie que me viste aquí.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Yo… ¿Puedo verte mañana?

-¿Mañana?

El hada entristeció al ver la expresión que puso su nuevo amigo. Por supuesto que no podía verlo, después de todo intentaba ocultarse y no quería que supieran que él estaba en ese lugar.

- Creo que no está mal que nos veamos mañana antes de que me marche.

-¡Genial!- algo en esas palabras la alegraban y la entristecían al mismo tiempo- Te veré mañana aquí.

Una vez que se despidieron Ziro volvió a entrar al salón del invierno. Dewey lo estaba esperando en el pedestal. El Sparrowman más joven sentó en el piso mientras el guardián se acercaba a él y hacia lo mismo.

-No debería volver a verla- dijo abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en ellas.

-Ziro, estas solo todo el tiempo, un amigo no sería mala idea- intento ayudarlo el guardián, colocando la mano en su espalda.

-¿Crees que querrá seguir siendo mi amiga cuando se entere lo que hice?

-No lo hiciste a propósito, yo estuve ahí cuando ocurrió. Además Periwinkle es una gran chica, muy bondadosa por cierto, estoy seguro que eso no le importara.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Milori?- Ziro prefirió cambiar de tema- ¿Se trata de mi de lo que estuvieron hablando?

-Bueno, no, no en realidad. Hablamos de otro tema pero por accidente le dije que estabas aquí.

-Me da lo mismo- se paró- de todas formas me iré y no regresare hasta el año próximo.

Ziro se fue hasta el cuarto que el guardián le había preparado. Dewey estaba muy preocupado por él. No podía dejar que Ziro viviera de esa manera por más tiempo.

Fue un día largo y complicado para el guardalibros. Y aún tenía que decirle a Ruby lo que había sucedido, no sin antes escuchar todas las locuras que había hecho en el día. De hecho, se estaba tardando demasiado, lo que quería decir que posiblemente el hada se la pasaría hablando hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Mas haya de Pixie Hollow, cerca de las montañas, unas nubes negras se formaron alrededor de una figura maligna.

-Muy bien mis compañeros- hablo el extraño ser- busquen seis hadas que les pedí, no fallen.

Las nubes negras se movieron por todas partes y desaparecieron en el aire. El extraño se rió de forma maligna ansioso por poner en marcha su maligno plan.

_**Lamento si me demoro chicos, es que mis profesores me tienen loca y subo de a poco cada capítulo de todas las historias. Lo peor que es que tengo una que ansió publicar pero no voy a hacerlo hasta haber terminado una de las que ya tengo. Tengan por seguro que no voy a abandonar ninguna.**_

_**paolaesh:**__** Gracias por tu comentario y perdón por la demora. **_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Yo espero no haberte confundido más de lo que estabas jiji. Mencionare que es lo que ocurrió con ella. Y si, ella será importante. **_

_**Mil Rosa:**__** Que buen que te guste su relación, habrá más de ellas en los próximos capitulo XD Jeje**_

_**Kryo de Jamir:**__** ¿A Anna? No me di cuenta jaja, pensé esa escena hace mucho, incluso mucho antes de ver la película Frozen. Zirowinkle, me gusta cómo suena jaja**_


End file.
